Being A Malfoy
by HorseLover20693
Summary: Hermione and Draco were forced into an arranged marriage. Of course, they weren’t in love. He was on the dark side, and she the light. Now they have to live with each other and produce an heir…as they live with each other, will they ever fall in love? DMH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new story! Summary:**

Hermione and Draco were forced into an arranged marriage. Of course, they weren't in love. He was on the dark side, and she the light. Now they have to live with each other and produce an heir…as they live with each other, will they ever be in love? Or just civil towards each other for the rest of their lives?

**Hope you enjoy!**

You all may know me as Hermione Jane Granger. Well, that has changed. It is now Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy. You may wonder how I am married to Draco know-it-all-prat-Slytherin-King Malfoy. Well, it's simple. Okay, so it isn't simple. If we were in love, then it would be simple. Anyway, the only way I am married to Draco know-it-all-prat-Slytherin-King Malfoy is because of the stupid war!

About five years ago the war against Voldemort began. Thousands of witches and wizards lost their lives in that war, along with a few innocent muggles. Harry, Ron and I fought since day one. We had many encounters with Draco before the "agreement" was made. Now I know you are all wondering what that "agreement" is, you all have probably guessed, but first a little more about the war.

During the time of the war, a lot of unexpected things happened. First there was the Death Eaters taking over Hogwarts. Without Dumbledore things went mad. But, all the professors, seventh years, and the Order fighting, things were back to normal, well in the least. Then there was the eloping of The Great Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I'm happy for my friends. At least they were happy about getting married unlike Draco and me. Then there was the birth of Ron and Lavender's child, April. And I might add, that they are _not_ married. Yeah, I was a little disappointed in Ron though. I mean, he could have waited… though, he is a guy, and so that doesn't surprise me. Merlin knows how many times Draco has done it. Ugh, that has got to be a lot of woman or teenage girls back in Hogwarts… Now moving on to the "agreement".

About three months ago, the war was still going on. That would have made four years and nine months. The Dark Lord would only agree to end the war, if one dark side male and one light side female, joined in matrimony. Of course, that just had to be Draco and me. So now I live in Malfoy Manner with Draco and Narcissa. Lucius is currently in Azkaban.

So I get to experience being a Malfoy. Yay me. Though there are some things I am a little afraid of:

1. My in-laws

2. My husband abusing me, insulting me, etc. (though now he is 22, my age, and is a lot nicer than his younger years)

3. My "duties" as a Malfoy

4. The Dark Lord

5. And if I will get part of my old life back (Seeing friends, family, doing stuff I would have done before the war and marriage)

"Hermione?" Draco called out to me, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked over to him standing by the door. "Dinner's ready," he told me before leaving.

That's nice. He leaves me after. Why didn't a house elf just come get me? I got up off of the bed and fixed my hair and make-up before walking down the many hallways leading to the dining room. Yeah, so not how I pictured my married life. My married life would have been great. I would have been in love, children running around, and living in a middle class house. Not, not being in love, having no children (yet) and living in a mansion. Not my cup of tea.

As I walked into the dining room I was greeted with Draco and Narcissa sitting at the table waiting for me. There were assortments of food all along the table. I took my respective seat next to Draco and we began eating.

**So how was it? I already have chapters planned out. There should be more than 14…Well, review!** **More Drama and later romance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! I have been working on this chapter for a loooooong time. I have been adding on bit by bit when inspiration hits. Please see the authors note at the end! Enjoy!**

* * *

**June**

I awoke to find light streaming through the magnificent green-curtained window of the bedroom. I turned to my side to see if Draco was there, he wasn't. I sighed as I got out of bed. I walked to the dresser and pulled out a green halter top- one Draco bought I might add- as well as skinny black jeans. Hey, just because I was living with the Malfoys did not mean I was going to dress as elegant as the women.

I walked out of the room and down the hall. I walked through twisted hallways and tons of stairs before I entered the forest green dining room. Seriously, these people had to switch colors. The whole house was green, black, and silver; it made it feel depressing.

"Good morning Hermione," Narcissa greeted warmly. Seriously, the woman was nicer than her own son, my husband.

"Good morning," I greeted just as politely back. As I walked to my spot next to Draco, we locked eyes, and a mutual greeting was shared. I took my seat next to him and stared at the feast ahead. Sausages, biscuits, briskets, fried eggs, bread and butter. Then there was tea, milk, coffee, and orange juice. It all looked so good.

"Hermione, dear, I thought it has been a long time to rest, so today we shall be going over important documents and everyday rituals us women attend to," Narcissa sprang on me just as I was finishing my first bite of my eggs.

"Sure, that sounds great," I said smiling in Narcissa's direction. She simply nodded before turning her attention to Draco. I took that opportunity to dig into the rest of my food. Not like a slob- that would be rude- but enough to eat before I was integrated again.

"Draco darling, I believe Lucius left some paperwork for you on his desk. I think after breakfast you should go up and look at it while I show Hermione her work," Narcissa suggested to Draco with a pointed look. That got my attention. One of the few times Draco was not in control. And I was giddy about it. Almost to the point to where I wanted to laugh out loud, it was so absurd. But I kept my emotions in check and looked down at my plate.

"Sure mother," Draco said politely.

We continued to eat in silence before Draco finished and made a quick getaway. Narcissa and I watched him leave.

"Don't mind Draco dear. I think he's still trying to get used to this idea," Narcissa excused for her jerk-of-a-son. I wanted to tell her '_him and me both_' but I did not. "Come, shall we head to the study?"

* * *

It was well past noon by the time Narcissa and I took a break. So far she had laid my whole schedule out on what I was supposed to do every day after breakfast. It would go something like this:

1. Tell the house elves which rooms to clean and what meals to cook for the day. I did not like this chore, for I have been against ordering house elves around since 2nd year when we met Dobby.

2. Going through any Malfoy documents from years past. This mainly was supposed to help me in order to know what I was to do as a Malfoy. Some documents, well most anyway, included who was married to whom, the children, and which talents and achievements they have made. The only reason I liked doing this was because of all the history. And I know that Malfoys have a ton of it.

3. Planning the next party. This was mostly Narcissa's doing, but she wanted me to help her so I could do it when she became too old. The next party was to be for Draco's 23rd birthday. It wasn't until December so that gave us about five months to plan.

4. Having lunch only with Draco every day. Oh the joy.

5. My off time; whatever I want to do as long as all of my work is finished. I think the library will become my new best friend.

6. Dinner. Yes, Narcissa has everything scheduled out. The only thing that is not scheduled is the bathroom. Thank Merlin. I would have been a little terrified if it was.

Well, that seems to be what my time here will be like. Of course Narcissa mentioned something about shopping so I guess that's a plus. I have no clue what Draco will be doing. All I know is to not disturb him while he's working. Narcissa said something about him taking care of the bills and the taxes and the Malfoy business, which I also learned is a real advertising company called Malfoy Enterprise.

I heard the clock chime twelve as I was standing up. I was to have lunch with Draco in the dining room. I walked out of the forest green study and down the main hallway. I turned towards the dining room entry way and was greeted with a table set for two with Malfoy nowhere to be seen. I walked to one of the chairs and sat down. I thought back to the last week and how I spent my time here. Draco and I were and still are, new to this whole arrangement. It was awkward to say the least.

My wedding night…gosh that was the weirdest night of all. I think it was the longest time we were actually in the same distance of each other. We barely talked, didn't even fight like I thought we would. It was just quiet. The kind of quiet you would expect after a dreadful day, just to know that day is about to end and no words need to be spoken. Yes, my wedding day was dreadful, not the happiest day of all time.

_It wasn't even the wedding I pictured; no purple lilies wrapped tightly around banner poles everywhere you look, no cream colored floating candles; not even a full cheerful church! No, my wedding was a quiet one with none of my friends or family there, but instead the whole dark side including Voldemort himself as well as one person from the light side to be a witness to the marriage. Thankfully Voldemort didn't marry us because then it would not have been legal, but he was there smiling maliciously has he watched me walk down the aisle scared as hell. _

_The whole church, as you could call it, was almost arranged for a funeral. There were black ribbons wrapped around the poles, with little green colored baby breath on top. The side of the benches had big obnoxious silver bows on each side. The people were dressed in black, green and sliver, and luckily, my dress was pure white. I was in a freaking Slytherin wedding and I hated it. As I walked up the aisle, Draco was there, standing as confident as anyone could be. He was probably thinking of all the hexes he could throw at me during our marriage- I know I was. _

_I finally reached the altar and the wizard priest started. _

"_We are gathered here today to celebrate the _arranged_ marriage of Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Jane Granger," the wizard priest started in a tired aged voice. "Please repeat after me Mr. Malfoy. I Draco Malfoy, take thee Hermione Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife."_

"_I Draco Malfoy, take thee Hermione Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife," Draco repeated with so much force I have ever heard._

"_To have and to hold, for richer, for poor," the priest continued._

"_To have and to hold, for richer, for poor," Draco repeated._

"_In sickness and in health, from this day forward, till death do us part," finished the priest._

"_In sickness and in health, from this day forward, till death do us part," Draco finished, his voice still sounding forced._

"_Now, Ms. Granger, repeat after me. I Hermione Granger, take thee Draco Malfoy, to be my lawfully wedded husband," the priest recited._

"_I Hermione Granger, take thee Draco Malfoy, to be my lawfully wedded husband," I said softly._

"_To have and to hold, for richer, for poor," the priest continued._

"_To have and to hold, for richer, for poor," I repeated softly._

"_In sickness and in health, from this day forward, till death do us part," finished the priest._

"_In sickness and in health, from this day forward, till death do us part," I finished with so many butterflies in the pit of my stomach._

_Suddenly a house-elf dressed in a burgundy sack came forth with a velvet green pillow and two beautiful rings sitting atop of it. Malfoy took the silver ring with diamond studs around it and I took the plain ring which was just a silver band._

"_Mr. Malfoy, please repeat after me. With this ring, a token of my love, I thee wed," the priest said looking at the jaw-clenched Draco Malfoy._

"_With this ring, as a token of my love, I thee wed," Draco said with clenched teeth. He then took my left hand, and slipped the ring on._

"_Ms. Granger, please repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love, I thee wed."_

_I started to feel my nervousness increase. I continued anyway. "With this ring, as a token of my love, I thee wed." I slipped the ring on Dracos left hand ring finger._

"_By the power invested in me and the Minister of Magic, I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. You may now kiss the bride," the priest finished._

_I closed my eyes as I saw Draco lean in. Within a second, he kissed my cheek and was back to a normal standing position. I opened my eyes and saw Draco holding out his arm for me to take. I shakily put my arm through his._

_We slowly walked down the aisle; each side of the church was filled with Dark Wizards. The people who just so happened to be in the first row were Lucius, Narcissa, the Dark Lord and a few of his minions. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I passed them. Lucius held a sneer on his face, Voldemort was smiling maliciously, and Narcissa held a look of compassion. That surprised me, Narcissa's look was not what I expected._

"Well, look who's actually in another world. Never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger was caught daydreaming," Draco's teasing voice broke through my thoughts. I rolled my eyes at him and in returned he sneered at me.

Draco took a seat at the other end of the table, and instantly, warm luscious food appeared before us; there before us were bacon, steak, lamb chops, pork chops, roast beef, sausages, shepherd's pie, and stew. As for drinks there was water, pumpkin juice, butterbeer, and tea. I could never get used to this feast that was graced upon the table each day.

We ate in silence until Draco cleared his throat, wanting my attention. "How is everything, with your job and such?"

I swallowed before I answered, a little caught off guard by the question. "It's going. Not my ideal job, but interesting nonetheless."

"What is your ideal job?"

"I can't choose really, maybe a healer, an author, or an auror."

"What would you write about, if you did write a book?"

"History maybe, or if I'm in the mood I could probably write a suspense story. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. Never gave it much thought. I'm good at potions and the Dark Arts."

I rolled my eyes at that part. Figures he says the Dark Arts. His family has a history of Death Eaters! Well, at least that I know of. I'll look more into it. He is just staring at me with a penetrating look.

"You could be a healer you know. Brewing potions to heal people and by knowing the Dark Arts, you could also help saving lives by performing the counter curses."

"I am not going to be a bloody Healer Granger. The day I decide to help someone else will be the day hell freezes over." With that said Draco got up with a loud screech from the chair against the floor and left the room. One minute we get along great, and the next he's mad at me!

As I walked out of the room I saw the retreating back of Narcissa Malfoy. So she overheard. Ugh, maybe she can talk some sense into her son.

* * *

After lunch I decided to head to the library. There was one problem though; I didn't know where it was. I decided that I could just explore the manor until I came across it. Maybe I would come across some hidden passageway or any old object that had been around since medieval times.

I wandered down many hallways, looking at the paintings on each wall. Many were portraits of the Malfoy men, some included family portraits. There was a huge one of an old man with white hair, pale skin, and grey eyes; he looked sophisticated and kind. He wore a black suit with a green tie. He had a gentle streak to him. I looked at him more closely and he smiled at me. I smiled back and read the name on the tiny gold plaque under the painting which read 'Abraxas Malfoy.'

"Hello Abraxas. How are you?" I said to the painting.

"I am doing well this fine afternoon. Are you the young woman who has married my grandson?" Abraxas asked with interest. So this must be Malfoy's grandfather.

"Yes I am. I'm Hermione," I answered to Abraxas.

"Ah, a certain Mr. Harry Potter's best friend. Nice to finally meet you," Abraxas told me with a warm smile. I blushed, forgetting about Harry and Ron for the first time. I really missed them, as well as Ginny and the rest of the Weasley clan.

"It's nice to meet you too. Well I better go. I will talk to you later," I waved goodbye to the painting and wandered off again.

I walked down another hallway until I came across voices coming from the other end. I crept closer to the door not wanting to be heard.

"…cannot keep fighting with her," I heard what sounded like Narcissa's voice.

"I know mother but it's so hard at times," said a very frustrated Draco. What the hell were they talking about!

"Draco, Hermione's your wife, and whether or not you like her, you will have to communicate with her. This afternoon she suggested you could be a healer and you blew up at her! You have to control your anger and not get mad every ten seconds!" Narcissa yelled at her son.

That was not what I expected.

"Ok, I'll try," came from a defeated voice.

"You know what the Dark Lord wants. As much as I want him to be defeated, we are still a part of his Army thanks to your father. And you know the Dark Lord will get impatient when Hermione does not show signs of pregnancy soon," I heard Narcissa say in a tired voice. Hold up, I have to get what! No way am I having sex with that bastard! Ugh…wait what?

"Oh yes, a death eater sleeping with the mudblood. Wonderful," Draco replied sarcastically.

"You are not a death eater. At least not like my sister or McNair. And Hermione may be muggle-born but she is not as bad as we thought. She can be brought up as a Malfoy, and it is our job to do it," Narcissa instructed her son in a stern voice.

"She will never be a full Malfoy. She's too stubborn and soft hearted for her own good," I heard Draco argue with his mother. I hate this new topic…this is too low, at least on Malfoy's account.

"Either way, she will carry your child as well as be a part of this family forever. I suggest you put aside your differences for the sake of this battle. I would like to live in a battle free world if it meant my family could live in peace." Soon I heard footsteps and backed into a corner in the hallway. I saw a distraught Narcissa come out of the room and head in the opposite direction from where I hid.

Abandoning my search for the library, I headed back to the room I shared with Draco.

**A/N: Well, I was going to continue with dinner and bed time...but nothing important was going to happen. I actually finished that last part awhile ago but still thought it needed more. Now I think it's a good place to leave off. You get an idea on what the Dark Lord plans and how the Malfoy family is. As you can see...not all are bad relatives. I promise the next chapter won't take so long to post. I am actually excited about this story. So many forced marriages between Draco and Hermione and none show what will be in here... ;) Don't expect Draco to get along with Hermione soon. It's still going to be awhile until they get on a friendship base...**

**Till next time! Please review! I am anxious to read what you all thought. **


End file.
